The Mark of Athena
by Awesomesauce3
Summary: Annabeth has finally been reunited with Percy. Having arrived at Camp Jupiter with every intention to fight alongside Percy and their friends in the battle against evil, she is shocked to find that she plays an important role in a life changing prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've been wanting to write something on this site for so long but never felt that burst inspiration to do so until now. Guess it's just that Mark of Athena spirit! (Or I just thought "to hell with it"… most likely the second one) anywho ENJOY**

**The Mark of Athena**

**APOV (Annabeth)**

'We are so dead' was the most frequently heard comment drifting through the deck, and let me tell you, it was truly getting on my nerves.

Piper was trying her best to keep everyone's spirits up, which I suspected had a little bit to do with charm speak, but I was appreciative. Still, I had a feeling that she was trying to keep her mind busy. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, none of us slept that well seeing as we'd been on a boat every night for what could only be described as way too long.

But last night was different.

We all knew that tomorrow was the day. "We should arrive early afternoon if my boating is as awesome as I think it is", Leo had joked. He was trying to be his lighthearted, usual self. But anyone could see he was nervous too.

No one had any idea what we would find. Me being myself, I had made sure that we were all well prompted with what Camp Jupiter would be like, having Jason describe as much as he could. If I had learned anything, it was to never go to a possibly deadly battlefield without preparation of whom you're up against. That, and I wanted to see what this Roman camp was really all about. I couldn't think straight ever since Percy had gone missing, and though knowing where Percy was did ease my sadness, learning his whereabouts brought on a new set of fears.

I was still upset that Chiron had never told me about this Roman Camp. I'd thought that something as huge as an existing Roman camp would be worth mentioning, especially if there's a chance that was where Percy had been all along.

But with what Jason had told me about it before we left Camp Half Blood, I didn't walk away feeling any better. Apparently the Romans weren't as accepting to the Greeks as we were when Jason was revealed as the son of Jupiter and not Zeus. I kept having paralyzing thoughts of seeing Percy chained up somewhere, being tortured for information or simply for existing. Jason had told me time and time again that they wouldn't do any harm, but he always had that look of uncertainty that didn't sit well with me.

Jason looked like he was stressed as well, though that didn't really shock me. He was about to see all his old friends, maybe even family. Not to mention things were becoming increasingly awkward on the ship between him and Piper.

Even though I should've been focusing on the obvious fight that was most likely going to form as soon as we docked ship, I found my mind wondering back to the last time I saw Percy. The night before he disappeared.

**okay! so how about my first ever fanfic/attempt-at-being-an-author. let me know what you think, reviews are always kindly welcomed. i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as i can but be forewarn, i am a procrastinator :) next chapter: percy and annabeth's last night together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of my first chapter, I'm just a beginner. And thanks a ton to my very lovely readers who favorited and put this story on alert. It means so much to me . This chapter starts off where the last chapter ended with Annabeth's flashback.**

**Love you all and enjoy.**

**APOV (Annabeth)**

Clarisse. Looks. Pissed.

People were starting to form around the stands to see what all the not-so-unusual battle cries were coming from. Not that they were all too surprised to see it was the beloved daughter of Ares going off on someone during training, but the amusement of it all was for too good to walk away from. Especially because of who she was sparring against.

"C'mon, Clarisse. I told you it's not gonna work." Percy said trying, without success, to keep the smile off his face. "You've already destroyed my shirt, can I at least walk away with some sort of clothing?" Percy tugged at the shreds of what was left of his orange camp shirt, thought about it for a second, then peeled off the ripped fabric and threw it to the ground.

I was so happy he couldn't see my blush from here, knowing without a doubt he would tease me for days. Not that I hadn't seen him without a shirt before, but each time I did I couldn't help but notice how toned he'd gotten. it was getting slightly more difficult picturing the twelve year old I met so long ago when looking at the man he became. Not that I had any problem looking, anyway. It was the staring that had yet to keep under control.

I had, once again, forgotten the world around me thanks to a certain someone in the arena when Clarisse, with one last aggravated swing scraped Percy across the chest with her sword. He didn't even flinch. I did.

It was still hard to see him get hit like that, despite his being invincible. And apparently I wasn't alone when I heard the audible gasp of the onlookers surrounding the two. Some were shocked, scared, others found it slightly amusing. But there was only one person who looked furious. And like I said before. She was pissed.

Clarisse threw down her sword, it's loud clatter to the ground only increased from the silence that fell around the crowd. Clarisse is never usually known to be the one to give up a fight...ever. Even Percy looked a little surprised, but he soon replaced that with a nice smirk on his face. "Done?"

Clarissed, teeth clenched, spat, "Oh you wish, Jackson. If it weren't for you stupid thick skin to match you're already thick head, I would've pulverized you an hour ago." She took one more tired but angry step towards him, fire burning in her eyes. Anyone else would've probably shrunk away from that kind of look, but Percy only smiled wider. She looked him over once more and said, "You're on my list, Jackson."

"My favorite place to be. You're gonna fix my shirt, right?" But Clarisse had already started to stalk away, furious. I couldn't see her departure from where I was standing, but I certainly heard it from the cries of innocent bystanders who didn't have the common sense to get of the way of an angered Clarisse. Instead I could see Percy bending to pick up his used to be shirt his back to me. The campers were already starting to disperse, getting back to their normal routines, still fueled from the latest piece of entertainment courtesy of Percy Jackson.

It was the perfect opportunity.

I was quick and quiet, working my way down from my hiding spot to the floor where only Percy remained. I crouched down when I was finally just a foot behind him. I took a deep breathe ready to scare him, but the words never left my mouth. Percy spun around so fast I didn't even realize he had been on to me until I was sprawled on my back, with my gorgeously wicked boyfriend looming over me. "Why, Wise girl. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned as he looked down at me. I scoffed at him as he offered a hand to help me up. I took it, glaring at him as he hoisted me upright. Without letting go of my hand he chuckled. "You know, this whole sneaking up on other people thing can become a nasty habit." I playfully punched him in the shoulder, smiling. "Well you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"I pulled my hand free to brush off dirt on my back and pants. Percy stepped forward to help with a sheepish look. "Sorry about the tackle. You alright?" I shrugged. "Yeah, I probably had that coming. How'd you catch notice me coming?"

He walked over to pick up the sword that Clarisse had thrown to the ground only minutes before and headed to put it back with the other practice weapons. He looked back at me, smiling, "Oh I saw you standing up there a while ago. I'd like to think I know you enough to predict that you wouldn't let a chance to scare me pass by." He started to walk towards me again after closing up the sword cabinet.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "You wouldn't be talking if you'd just attacked some poor camper instead of me" But I couldn't help but smile at the truth in his words. He did know me inside and out. I started walking towards him."But you know what?" He was close now, inches apart. I could smell the ocean on him.

Intoxicating.

He grinned, eyes closing slightly, his face leaning down to mine. "What?" He whispered.

He definitely didn't see _this_ coming.

My hands on his shoulders, I pushed hard while simultaneously sweeping my leg behind his feet. He went down, arms flailing, on his back with a hilarious thud and bewildered expression that almost had me double over with laughter. "You might be right about that sneaking up on people habit, Seaweed Brain." I turned on my heel and walked to the exit of the arena before he could reply, only turning back once to say, "See you at the bonfire tonight, I'll save you a seat."

**Oh Annabeth, you sly dog.**

**I can't believe I actually got to update so soon, but when inspiration comes knockin' you answer the door.**

**I would like to thank my first reviewer on the first chapter, I just saw your review while finishing this chapter up and I was so excited. Can't wait to read your story!**

**I'm thinking that next chapter (or maybe next two chapters) will be the end of the flashback and back to the present. I know I can't wait to get to the Percabeth reunion. But until then, get bready for romance and tears in the next few chapters.**

**Reviews would be my favorite thing in the world. I love feedback more than Christmas so lets keep 'em comin'. lol**


End file.
